Forbidden Love
by Diane Potter
Summary: Lily Evans era una chica normal de 16 años, solamente estaba enamorada de su Profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras que por cierto era un Mortifago e intentaba matarla.
1. Chapter 1

Forbidden Love.

-¡**H**azlo! – gritó una voz al final del pasillo.- ¡Busca a Potter y dile que se presente en el sótano ahora mismo!

-Sí, señor.

Hacía frio, mucho frio. ¿Por qué las cosas malas siempre le pasaban a ella? Se encontraba amarrada en una silla de madera con sus piernas y brazos atados, le sangraba el labio y su brazo derecho estaba torcido.

Una risa burlesca llamó su atención.

-¿Pero quién es esta preciosura qué tenemos aquí?- Un hombre unos años mayor que ella la observaba con lujuria.

-La encontramos vagando por el Bosque Prohibido, estaba acompañada por otra chica señor- respondió rápidamente un Mortifago con nerviosismo.

El hombre se dedico a asentir.

-¡Excelente, excelente! ¿Dónde esta?

La chica pelirroja abrió los ojos con miedo, preguntándose por Mary McDonald su mejor amiga.

-La chica opuso resistencia, mi señor. Se negaba a venir con nosotros.

-Bien, Chevalliere. No importa.

-_¡LILY ROSE EVANS! ¡SAL DEL MALDITO BAÑO, AHORA!- _gritó una chica rubia de ojos almendrados furiosa, envuelta en una toalla blanca de baño y el cabello mojado.

-Mary, querida ¡No te sulfures! Ya salí- contesto riendo la chica, pasándose la mano por el cabello humedo.

Mary la miro ofendida.

-¡Me gritaste que nos estaban atacando los Slytherins, ya que, querían nuestra ropa interior, asustada salí corriendo semi-desnuda mientras tu entrabas al baño cerrando la puerta con magia! ¿Y todavía quieres que no me sulfure, Lily?- gruño la chica mientras iba por ropa a su baúl, murmurando cosas inentendibles de las cuales la pelirroja solo entendió fue "Se hace llamar mi mejor amiga" y "Merlín, mátame".

-Mary, ¿Qué te parece si vamos al Bosque Prohibido por unos ingredientes que necesito para mis pociones?

-Si Lily ¿Qué te parece a las 9:00?- respondió la rubia recogiendo su mochila y abriendo la puerta de la habitación-Oye me tengo que ir a Encantamientos, más te vale no llegar tarde a la clase de Potter.

_Oh cielos, _La clase de Potter.

X

-Miss Evans, es un honor qué nos honre con su presencia después de 15 minutos, tome asiento por favor.- Comento el profesor con falsa cortesía.

La chica tomo asiento sabiendo que todos sus compañeros la miraban con atención, aparte de eso la clase fue del todo tranquila, Lily no presto demasiada atención, estaba muy sumida en sus pensamientos que no se fijo en la hora hasta que el Profesor Potter la llamo.

-Miss Evans, me gustaría tener unas palabras con usted.

Lentamente se acerco hasta su escritorio, inconscientemente observando al Profesor detalladamente, era muy atractivo, no podía negarlo, con tan solo 19 años de edad era Profesor de Defensa Contras las Artes Oscuras, su cabello azabache le caía despreocupadamente sobre sus ojos castaños oscuro, dándole un aire misterioso y rebelde.

-¿Le gusta lo que ve, Evans?- pregunto burlescamente acomodándose en su escritorio.

Lily se sonrojo con intensidad.

-¿Puedo preguntar que se ofrece, Profesor? Si no le molesta tengo que asistir a otras clases.

-No, Evans. Usted no aprende…Una pregunta nunca se responde con otra pregunta. Repito, ¿Le gusta lo que ve?

Era un maldito insufrible, machista, arrogante, sarcástico, burlesco, egoísta, ¡Todo un _Slytherin!_

-No sé de qué me habla, Profesor.- respondió con una inseguridad notable.

El solo sonrió como respuesta.

-Hablaba sobre su ensayo de ayer, saco la mejor nota de entre sus compañeros, un Supera las Expectativas. Tengo unos minutos intentando mostrárselo pero usted está muy distraída.

Abrió los ojos como platos, ¿Cómo en el nombre de Merlín puedo haber sido tan tonta?

Se mordió la lengua y observo al hombre que tenia frente a ella.

-No se moleste en responder, Miss Evans. Ya puede retirarse y procuré no llegar tarde la próxima vez.

Avergonzada, Lily salió del salón y corrió hacia el Gran Comedor, ya había perdido 12 valiosos minutos.

Busco con la mirada a sus amigas y las encontró en una de las esquinas de la mesa, camino hasta ella y se coloco entre Mary y Dorcas Meadowes, enfrente de ella estaba Marlene Mckinnon, Amber Peters y Alice Prewett.

Sin más la tarde transcurrió tranquila, hicieron sus deberes en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, asistieron a sus clases faltantes, cenaron y cuando dieron las nueve de la noche, salieron riendo del castillo con dirección al Bosque.

Caminaron sin ocultar su excitación, ya que casi nunca rompían las reglas.

Mary y Lily se miraron por unos segundos con un brillo en los ojos antes de empezar a correr, rozando la cabaña de Hagrid.

Sentía el frio viento chocar contra su cuerpo y la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas, era una sensación placentera.

Era libertad.

El grito de miedo que soltó Mary provoco que la sangre se le congelara, giro hacia su amiga que se encontraba de rodillas junto a un charco de sangre plateada.

-¡Lily, esto es sangre de unicornio! Alguien está cometiendo un delito grave, está en contra de las leyes- susurro la rubia, mirando a Lily con temor.

Buscaron las huellas de donde provenía la sangre, casi todas las personas sabían que con una gota que tocara tus labios podría desafiar a la muerte.

Caminaron en silencio por un largo rato, hasta que un crujido de ramas se escucho cerca, asustadas dieron un paso en falso, tropezando con una gran raíz de un árbol cercano.

Sin perder un segundo más se levantaron con varita en mano apuntando a la oscuridad.

-¡Mary corre yo los detendré!

Una risa malévola se escucho seguida de un insulto.

-No lo creo, sangre sucia. No lo creo.

Lo último que las dos chicas vieron antes de que todo se volviera negro, fue un rayo de luz rojo impactando contra su pecho.

X

Había recibido una carta urgente, diciendo que las tenían ¿Tenían a quien? Salió de su oficina lo más rápido que puedo, aun pensando en su suerte de ser Profesor de Hogwarts.

Todavía no entendía por qué Dumbledore le había insistido en que se quedara. Si, era un Auror pero también un Slytherin hecho y derecho.

Si, James Potter era Slytherin.

Cuando les dio la noticia a sus padres lo felicitaron; Su madre mas efusivamente que su padre, pues Dorea Potter neé Black también era una Slytherin pero con corazón y humildad sin ningunas ganas de seguir los pasos de su familia.

Caminando lentamente sin hacer ningún ruido James se apareció en los terrenos de Hosmeade para reunirse con unos amigos…

…O mortífagos.

Observo su brazo izquierdo, libre de imperfecciones. Impidió que le colocaran las Marca Tenebrosa, con la excusa de que sería muy sospechoso y complicado cubrírsela.

Aunque la verdad era no le fascinaba la idea de tener contacto con el Señor Tenebroso directamente.

X

Lo sintió desde lejos, Lily sabía que el Profesor James Potter estaba cerca.

Sin varita, transformo su cabello pelirrojo y ojos verde esmeralda por unos castaño oscuro.

Sonrió al ver como sus mechones pelirrojos visibles cambiaban de color rápidamente y pensó que tal vez Potter la ayudaría a salir de ese horrendo lugar húmedo y frio.

Su felicidad se borro igual de rápido que como llego.

Potter caminaba relajado hacia un mortífago que se encargaba de ella, conversaron unos segundos hasta que el joven de 19 años volteo a verla con aburrimiento pero curiosidad, sonriendo con indiferencia.

Oh, Merlin.

¡Oh, Merlin!

_POTTER ERA UN MORTÍFAGO, UNA MALDITA SERPIENTE RASTRERA._

X

Un hombre de alrededor de unos 25 y cabello rubio platinado se acerco hacia donde estaban, con una mueca que seguramente era su sonrisa.

-¿Pero que tenemos aquí? El pequeño de los Potter, es un verdadero placer que te unas a nosotros, chico. Ya tenemos tu primer trabajo, será esta chica de allí.- comento señalando a Lily que seguía estupefacta con lo que acababa de descubrir sobre su Profesor.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre preciosura?- pregunto interesado el hombre observando su cuerpo.

¿Cuál era su nombre? No podía responder que era una sangre sucia, aunque cuando las apresaron a ella y a Mary le habían llamado sangre sucia.

Sin pensarlo dos veces contesto:

-Annabelle Andrews, señor.

-Bueno, señorita Andrews, temo decirle que usted se va a arrepentir de andar vagando a horas que no debe por el Bosque, no sé si sabe pero es muy peligroso para una dama como usted. Pero ahora dígame que prefiere ¿Vivir o Morir? Las dos van a tener sus consecuencias, claramente.

Rápidamente contesto que prefería vivir, no importara lo que fuera.

Yaxley levanto una ceja divertida, aquella chica no sabía donde se metía.

Dirigió su vista a Potter parecía confuso, el rubio rio entre dientes.

-Potter, no pongas esa cara. Iba a ser el trabajo yo mismo pero tú sabes, mi esposa está esperando un heredero, sería como traicionarla.- le guiño un ojo y añadió dirigiéndose a Lily.- Lo siento hermosura pero la vida tiene sus consecuencias.

Entonces los dos cayeron en cuenta de algo, mirándose a los ojos supieron que Lily no iba a salir completa de ese lugar.

Aunque a James eso no le importaba tanto.

**¡Hey! Bueno este ha sido mi primera historia en Español :) Fue como una meta personal intentarla, espero que les haya gustado, será un long-fic.**

**El Español no es mi primer idioma, así que no duden en corregirme cualquier cosa (acentos, comas, palabras la mayoría sacadas de un corrector ortográfico)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**Todo lo que reconozcas es de J. , nada de esto me pertenece.

**Fobidden Love.**

**-****Chapter 1-**

-¡**N**o!- bramó una voz a sus espaldas.

La noche era oscura y terriblemente fría, el viento movía levemente las hojas de los árboles al igual que sus cabellos. Todos los hombres llevaban su varita en mano, apuntando hacia lo desconocido cada vez que un ruido llamaba su atención.

El sonido de aquella voz puso a todos alertas, con varitas en alto. Una sombra se elevaba frente a sus ojos con lentitud.

-_Finite Incantatem- _murmuro uno de los hombres en dirección a la sombra.

-¡No!- se volvió a lamentar la voz, esta vez más fuerte.

-¿Pero qué…?

-¡Demonios, salgan todos de aquí! ¡Retirada! ¡Retirada!- anunció James Potter dirigiendo a su equipo lejos de ese lugar, ya no era seguro seguir ahí.

Ah, pero fue demasiado tarde para él y la mitad de su equipo.

Viendo que no tenían escapatoria, se vieron obligados a seguir las órdenes de los enmascarados. Con fuerza agarraron el cuello del joven hombre de cabellos azabache y ojos color avellana tirándolo con fuerza al suelo, provocando un ruido seco.

-¿Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí? ¿Acaso no es el famoso James Potter?- se burlo alguien pateándole las costillas con fuerza al mismo tiempo que le tomaba la cara con sus sucias manos.

-El mismo.

-Bueno, parece que aún tienes suficiente fuerza como para contestarme, ¿eh?- preguntó con satisfacción al ver cómo le ocasionaba dolor.

El joven hombre soltó un gemido de dolor, pero tenía que ser fuerte por sus hombres. Si alguien debía morir esa noche debía ser él. Había jurado protegerlos a pesar de todo.

Iba a ser una larga noche.

**OooO**

_Oh no, otra vez no._

Lily Evans se levanto corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello, abriéndose paso entre cobijas, almohadones y ropa sucia, baúles y libros hasta el baño de la habitación.

Se acerco rápidamente al inodoro y regreso toda la cena de la noche anterior, arrugando la nariz en el momento en el que el aroma entro en sus fosas nasales.

Todo a su alrededor comenzó a girar.

Tenía dos semanas y media con esas molestias pues los vómitos no eran los únicos; tenia constantes mareos, dolores de estomago y cabeza, irritación y hambre.

Después de esa terrible noche hacia 2 meses, había sido rescatada por Marlene, Dorcas, Amber y Alice (Y Mary, también rescatada por ellas aunque inconsciente en aquel momento).

-¿Otra vez?- le tendieron unas servilletas y un vaso de agua mientras mordisqueaban una parte de un cabello color violeta.

Era Dorcas Meadowes.

Se levanto con torpeza del suelo, acercándose a la chica y abrazándola lloro un buen rato, algo ya un tanto común de ella.

Dorcas vestía un blusón color crema y unos lentes sin marco, con su despeinado cabello morado ese día, pues era metamorfomaga. Con angustia palmeo la espalda de su amiga en señal de confortación.

-Hoy tengo miedo de salir a buscarlo, de tener que hablarle.- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos y los labios fruncidos.

Se separo de su amiga y empezó a girar levemente en su lugar y con voz triste le dijo:

_Tengo miedo de salir otra vez,_

_Pues tengo miedo de encontrarle_

_Como aquella vez._

-Oh, Li-lee.- chilló una chica con un cepillo de dientes en la boca y unas revistas en mano, mientras las hojeaba giraba levemente el cepillo en su boca con prisa mientras un poco de saliva y pasta amenazaban con deslizarse por su barbilla.

Era Amber Peters, con su cabello castaño oscuro recogido como todas las mañanas; en una trenza desarreglada hecha por Alice y unos shorts un poco ajustados con una blusa rosa floreada.

-Seamus me mando una revista, Li-lee. Se la encargue hace tiempo pero apenas la consiguió, aquí vienen todos tus síntomas y así podremos descubrir que es lo que tienes.- dijo haciendo énfasis en "podremos", la revista era de colores y en la portada tenia a unas chicas abrazadas.

La garganta se le seco, los ojos se le nublaron y de pronto un liquido agrio se regreso por su boca obligándola a tirarse al suelo y vaciar todo su contenido en el inodoro por segunda vez.

-Tengo miedo, tengo miedo.- susurro la pelirroja llena de dolor recargada en el inodoro.

Sus amigas decían que había una probabilidad de que estuviera…estuviera…enferma gravemente…, y aunque al principio lo hubiera negado con el tiempo fue aceptándolo pues comenzó a recordar la mayoría de las cosas de esa noche, al menos hasta la parte donde ella perdió la memoria.

Tenía que ser fuerte y no solo por ella, si no porque había demasiada gente que salvar y no eran tiempos para andar quejándose de sus males.

**OooO**

Mientras caminaba lentamente en dirección al castillo, James notaba cómo se le iba pasando el efecto del _Veritarserum. _La puerta de entrada había permanecido abierta para él, pero en el tercer piso encontró a Peeves y tuvo que tomar un atajo para evitar que el _poltergeist _lo detectara. Cuando llegó ante el aula de Defensa Contra Artes Oscuras, se quito la capa de invierno con cuidado.

Se paró en seco al darse cuenta que un hombre de alrededor de su misma edad se encontraba dando clases, lucho contra el maleficio que tenia y le impedía hacer lo que él quisiera. Cuando casi lo lograba tropezó con sus mismos pies obligándolo a entrar cojeando al aula llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

-Señor Williams, usted está aquí para dar clases, no para coquetear de esa manera con el alumnado. Con todo respeto, lárguese de aquí.- dijo señalando la puerta con su cabeza.

Estaba cabreado, ese hombre tomaba su lugar y en lugar de aprovecharlo estaba recargado en el escritorio platicando. Sintió un intenso dolor en el cuerpo, pero trato de ignorarlo lo más posible.

-Señor Potter está usted herido, déjeme ayudarlo…

-Dije que largo, Señor Williams.- lo corto con desdén, ignorando las miradas y cuchicheos curiosos sobre su aspecto. Hizo una mueca de irritación y moviendo sus brazos en señal de prisa señalaba la puerta.

La verdad era que el apuesto James Potter siempre impecable tenía severos golpes en la cara y extremidades, sus ojos avellana ya no eran tan fríos, se veían cansados y llenos de dolor.

-Bueno, al parecer el imbécil de su "Profesor Williams" no les ha enseñado nada aunque él lo niegue rotundamente, así que les daremos una representación de cómo tener un duelo correctamente, ¿no?- afirmo Potter con seguridad.

-En guardia, Williams…- empezó Potter, pero el hombre de cabello rubio pasó a toda velocidad por delante de él y gritó:

-_¡Desmaius!_

_-¡Impedimenta!-_ correspondió él.

_-¡Flipedo!_

Pero no acertó: el rayo de luz roja pasó rozándole la cabeza al verdadero profesor.

-_¡Expelliarmus!_

_-¡Cruc…!_

Pero Potter rechazo la maldición con dificultad y lanzó a Williams de espaldas antes de que éste hubiera pronunciado el conjuro. Y antes de que pudiera defenderse la puerta de la habitación se había abierto de par en par mientras que Minerva McGonagall entraba a paso apresurado seguida por varios profesores.

Severus Snape avanzaba a su lado con sus negros cabellos grasientos sobre la cara y su nariz ganchuda, dándole a su cara aires de desquiciado, pues al parecer estaba muy feliz de que Potter y Williams estuvieran en malas condiciones.

James Potter se retorcía de dolor, luchando contra su voluntad. La mano le temblaba levemente en dirección a McGonagall lista para hechizarla, pero su poca fuerza interior se lo impedía.

La profesora dándose cuenta de sus intenciones le hizo una señal a Snape para que lo recogiera.

-Llévalo a mi despacho, Severus.- dijo la profesora en tono cortante.

Lily miraba la escena con temor, no tanto por las heridas de Potter si no por lo que Severus Snape era capaz de hacer para vengarse y lastimarlo con toda su ira acumulada por los años.

_-Severus, déjalo no importa.- decía una chica de cabello pelirrojo encogiéndose de hombros y restándole importancia al asunto._

_Pero su amigo no pensaba lo mismo._

_-Lily, ¿Pero acaso tu no entiendes?- le pregunto con voz grosera, mientras la jalaba de un brazo con prisa._

_La joven pelirroja dejo de arrastrar los pies y lo miro con enfado. Se soltó de su agarre y se alejo de él. Cuando el chico se dio cuenta de su error intento hablarle pero de ella solo recibió una bofetada._

_-No, no lo entiendo. Lamento ser una sangre-sucia insignificante, ¿Por qué no te vas con tus amigos los seguidores de Tu-Sabes-Quien?- le dijo con desdén._

Según Snape era culpa de Potter que ellos dos hubieran dejado de ser amigos. Temiendo por la vida de su profesor se escabullo de sus compañeros y profesores que intentaban ayudar a Williams; que tenía muy mal aspecto y los siguió.

-Potter, Potter, Potter, no sabes cuánto me alegro de verte así, tan vulnerable. Y solo para hacerte sufrir un poco más, no quitare la maldición de ti por un tiempo.-escucho decir a la silueta de un hombre que apuntaba con una varita a otro, veía desde unos muros atrás, escondida entre las paredes para no llamar la atención.

La única respuesta que obtuvo fue una grosería de parte de la victima.

-¿Eso es lo mejor que tienes? Que débil eres.- escupió con desagrado al mismo tiempo que levantaba su varita un poco más.

-_Sectunsempra.- _un rayo de luz color verde salió de su varita con rapidez y antes de que ella pudiera evitarlo choco contra el hombro de él.

-¡**N**o!- bramo Lily saliendo de su escondite y apuntando a Snape con su varita le grito:

-¡Dime que tengo que hacer para curarlo! ¡Dime, cobarde!- rugía presionando la punta contra su cuello, la cara de él estaba desfigurada por el coraje que le ocacionaba que le llamaran cobarde.

-¡DIME!- grito ocasionando más presión, volteando a ver a su antes muy odiado profesor en el suelo, sobre un charco de sangre que crecía cada vez más.

Cerro su mano con fuerza y estrello sus nudillos huesudos contra la cara del grasiento profesor de pociones con más fuerza de la que se imagino, dejando una marca violácea.

-Evans…- suspiro una voz cansada.

Olvidándose de Snape, corrió asustada y se acerco al cuerpo semiinconsciente del joven hombre, tomándolo por los hombros lo sacudió con fuerza, llenándose las manos con sangre. Grito su nombre pero fue en vano, no se despertó, sus respiraciones se volvieron cada vez más lentas, los parpados se le cerraron completamente. Tomo una de sus muñecas y la mantuvo apretada contra su pecho…

Hasta que no dio razones de vida.

James Potter estaba muerto.

**OooO**

**Lo sé, no merezco vivir D: Excusas hay muchas, pero la verdad empecé con el capitulo hace como una semana, pues no tenía nada de inspiración. No me quedo tan largo como yo deseaba pero me esforcé para que quedara un poco mejor (:Aparte se me fue el Internet ahora que estoy de vacaciones D: También quiero aclarar que Snape y Potter son del mismo bando, sus dudas se aclararan en los próximos capítulos.**

**Muchisimas gracias a: LaDOTT- noe-aster - Lali Evans – BelenBells - AnabelaHP**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**Todo lo que reconozcas es de J. , nada de esto me pertenece.

**Fobidden Love.**

_His palms are sweaty, knees weak, arms are heavy_

_There's vomit on his sweater already, _

_He's nervous, but on the surface he looks calm and ready_

_To drop bombs, but he keeps on forgetting_

_What he wrote down, the whole crowd goes so loud_

_He opens his mouth, but the words won't come out_

_He's chokin' how, everybody's chokin' now_

_The clock's run out, times up, over, blaw!_

**-****Chapter 2-**

-¡**C**orre!- su voz se escuchaba lejana, él era el último.

No sentía las piernas, sus brazos estaban entumidos después de haber sido torturado, aun recordaba cómo se sentían los cuchillos en su espalda cada vez que la misma maldición chocaba contra él.

Pudo haber muerto, pero una imagen se había quedado aferrada a su mente, imposible de irse. Eran unos ojos color verde esmeralda que lo observaban llenos de dolor y esperanza.

Había rescatado hasta el último de sus Aurores, arriesgando su vida en el intento.

Podía ser un Slytherin, pero muy dentro de él había honestidad, humildad y tal vez, solo tal vez amor. Ah, pero eso nunca lo admitiría frente a alguien.

Sentía como dentro de él sus órganos ardían y todo a su alrededor se veía desenfocado y borroso por haber desafiado esa maldita poción de la verdad, eligiendo morir antes de revelar algo.

Ese hombre no era de ningún bando, ni de Voldemort ni de Dumbledore.

_Eran The Mortals._

Era todavía alguien más peligroso.

Soltó un grito de dolor al sentir como un vidrio se estrellaba contra su espalda desnuda, pudiendo distinguir la sensación de la sangre corriendo por su cuerpo.

-Habla, James Potter.- susurro una voz llena de diversión mientras se escuchaban risas detrás de él.

**OooO**

Iba a resistir, lo iba a lograr.

Sabía que se habían logrado infiltrar a Hogwarts bajo su apariencia, pues escucho la conversación de sus guardias mientras estos pensaban que el dormía. Al parecer querían descubrir donde se encontraba la calavera de cristal que tanto deseaban, uno de los objetos mágicos más importantes de la historia.

Sonrió de solo pensar que eran tan estúpidos para pensar que por más que lo torturan descubrirían donde la ocultaban.

_O donde él __la ocultaba._

Se levanto de su empolvada y vieja cama de ladrillos con dificultad, la espalda le ardía y con cada movimiento podía sentir la sangre seca incrustándosele en las heridas frescas. Con un movimiento de su brazo derecho se coloco la vieja camisola de color azul y transformo sus sucios y desgastados zapatos en unos mejores sintiendo como su magia se debilitaba un poco.

_Pero su esfuerzo merecía la pena._

Nadie en su sano juicio humillaba a James Potter y vivía para contarlo.

Una joven de ondulados cabellos pelirrojos caminaba por los jardines del colegio mirando al horizonte. Su cara reflejaba incomodidad y desanimo. Ella nunca le había deseado la muerte a algún ser vivo, aparte del asesino de sus padres. Pero hoy cuando vio a Severus Snape, su ex mejor amigo de la infancia asesinar brutalmente a James C. Potter no pensó en otra cosa que no fuera eso.

Ella estuvo equivoca al pensar que había sido Potter el que había muerto, las pociones multijugos son tan poderosas…Pero no había sido todo eso, sino que también una parte del mismo James Potter había sido colocada en el cuerpo que ahora estaba siendo examinado por el Ministerio de Magia.

Pero aun así, Snape no sabía con seguridad si era o no era Potter en el momento que le lanzo esa mortal maldición.

_¿O sí?_

Faltaban unos minutos para que el cielo se convirtiera totalmente negro, se podían apreciar unos cuantos rayos de color anaranjado y amarillo sobresalir por detrás de la cabaña de Hagrid.

Se preguntaba así misma por que había intentado ayudarlo después de que una de sus primeras impresiones que él había hecho con ella esa noche que descubrió quien era en realidad.

Potter no se había aprovechado de ella como muchos habrían pensado, si no en cambio la amenazo y reto a decir alguna palabra antes de salir como un rayo por la puerta trasera dejándola embobada.

Él no sabía que ella era esa chica de cabellos castaños y ojos de color café oscuro que había conocido la noche en que ese desgraciado hombre rubio platinado la había intentado "seducir".

Potter la había liberado sin tocarla una sola vez, y eso que era un maldito desgraciado.

Continuo caminado por los ahora oscuros jardines, pudo escuchar el toque de queda lejanamente pero no quería regresar a su dormitorio. El solo recuerdo de pasar un momento a solas se escuchaba exquisito.

En un ataque de adrenalina comenzó a correr con todas sus fuerzas por los pasillos, sintiendo su coleta chocar contra su espalda una y otra vez.

Sonrió con felicidad al ver uno de los pasillos secretos, nunca pensó en romper las reglas y más ahora que todo se había vuelto más confuso, pero esto no le haría daño.

Ah, pero ella no tenía ni idea de lo que era el significado de daño.

Su sonrisa se ensancho ante la idea que se había formado dentro de su cabeza, rápidamente se giro sobre sí misma para observar por detrás, para después adentrarse a las oscuridades del desierto pasillo.

Olía a humedad mesclada con sudor y sangre, sintió sus piernas flanquear por un segundo ante la idea de sangre pero lo ignoro y siguió trotando hasta llegar a la puerta de salida. Con una mano temblorosa por la emoción la abrió, mientras el aire frio impactaba contra su cara, llenándose los pulmones de oxigeno, cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por la sensación de felicidad que meses atrás había sentido.

A pesar de que las ramas de los arboles provocaban ruidos, no podía evitar pisar despacio y sintiendo escalofríos cada vez que las hojas secas crujían por debajo de sus pies. A lo lejos pudo distinguir las luces de Hogsmeade y vislumbrar el humo de las chimeneas, la luz de la luna era cálida y le permitía ver casi todo.

En especial esa sombra que caminaba hacia Cabeza de Puerco, con un pie arrastrando y la capa desarreglada, mientras se pasaba una mano por la cabeza.

¿Acaso era _él_?

Sin importarle el sonido de las hojas crujiendo por debajo de ella, lo siguió sin apartar sus ojos de la sombra, cuando estuvo suficientemente cerca pudo apreciar su espalda ancha, el cabello azabache desarreglado que sobresalía de la capa y la piel morena descubierta de sus extremidades. El olor de su colonia era el mismo aunque mezclado con sudor. Hasta la manera en la que cojeaba lo hacía con elegancia.

Tenía que ser James Potter.

Mil emociones se juntaron dentro de ella.

Asegurándose la capa de color negro sobre su llamativo cabello pelirrojo, entro junto a él por la puerta del pub con cuidado y se coloco a su lado con distracción, pero él ni siquiera se percato de su presencia y si lo hizo no lo mostro.

Él se sentó en la barra con dificultad, balanceándose en el asiento como un niño pequeño inquieto, ordeno un whisky de fuego. Ella solo se encamino un poco hacia unas sillas detrás de él.

El tiempo pasó, paso y paso sin ninguna prisa. Tan rápido que no se me dio cuenta que me había quedado dormida con una cerveza de mantequilla en la mano, entumiéndosela por completo, hasta que sintió algo rozar contra su mejilla derecha provocándole escalofríos.

Su aliento a alcohol le obligo a abrir los ojos, solo para chocar con el color avellana de James, que no solo la miraban con reproche pero también curiosidad. La pelirroja giro su cabeza con brusquedad, dedicándose a observar dentro del local, estaba casi vacío descontando a Aberforth que limpiaba unos vasos con un trapo sucio y desgastado mientras refunfuñaba sobre algo ininteligible.

-Sabes muy bien que estas no son horas de vagar en las afueras del castillo.-susurro en su oído,- Estos son tiempos difíciles y lo sabes muy bien.

Sorprendida, se intento levantar del incomodo asiento pero en el pequeño momento de distracción él se había evaporado de la faz de la tierra.

_Maldición._

**OooO**

Oh, estaba en graves problemas. Pero las oportunidades no se repetían dos veces, ¿o sí?

De todas maneras él vivía para arriesgarse, con las heridas aun abiertas en su espalda, torso, piernas y brazos, buscaba su varita en los bolsillos traseros de su túnica color verde botella. Cuando finalmente la encontró giro su muñeca en dirección a su vestimenta arreglándola un poco. Intento con hechizos de curación pero le fue imposible, su especialidad no era esa. Enfurecido camino a paso veloz así el castillo, con sus rizos azabaches moviéndose conforme al viento.

Estaba jodido.

_**Hola! Lo sé, meses sin actualizar y regreso con una porquería como esta cuando les prometí dos semanas, soy un asco. Pero tengo excusas (siempre las hay) Reprobé mi examen de español como materia extracurricular, entre a una nueva High School, Salí de viaje, hago deportes y me la paso leyendo hasta altas horas de la noche mientras escucho música hasta que me sangran los oídos :) Pero les prometo que hare todo lo posible por actualizar pronto y traerles algo mejor, se que seguro odian a todos los autores que tardan años en actualizar, pero ¿Qué les diré? Yo también lo hago…Gracias a noe-aster y a Juli-Pim!**_

.

.

.

**¿Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**Todo lo que reconozcas es de J. , nada de esto me pertenece.

**Fobidden Love.**

_At times life is wicked and I just can't__  
__see the light__  
__A silver lining sometimes isn't enough__  
__To make some wrongs seem right__  
__Whatever life brings__  
__I've been through everything__  
__And now I'm on my knees again__._

**-Chapter 3-**

Definitivamente tenia la peor suerte de todas, cuando llego a las puertas del castillo se cubrió con su capa invisible mientras caminaba con pasos pesados que retumbaban en los fríos y solitarios pasillos, cuando finalmente llego a su oficina se la encontró intacta, quitando el hecho de que una lechuza de color carmesí estaba posada sobre su asiento de piel con un pedazo viejo de pergamino en sus patas.

_Vulnera Sanatur._

La letra era familiar, y siendo esa su última opción se apunto con la varita al pecho y pronuncio con cuidado el hechizo sintiendo como si le estuvieran succionando las venas para después sentirse lleno y fuerte una vez más, repitiendo esto varias veces más en la espalda y extremidades fue consciente de que su pierna no tenía remedio. La tenía hinchada y llena de pequeñas cortadas, había una gran herida en la parte baja del muslo abierta pero por más pociones que se puso nada sirvió.

Le dio una chuchería lechucil al ave para que se alejara volando por su ventana entreabierta y se recargo con dificultad en su asiento poniendo su cara entre las manos mientras dejaba soltar un grito de frustración que resonó por la oficina mientras que sus ojos avellanas se oscurecían tornándose en un color espeso y frio.

No tenía suficiente energía como para aclarar todo en su mente, estaba agotado y la pierna le dolía.

Eran _demasiadas_ cosas.

…

-Bien mis queridos _amigos_, me alegro tanto de verlos reunidos frente a mi después de tanto tiempo.

Todos los presentes se removieron incómodos en sus asientos de cuero alrededor de la redonda mesa, la imagen delante de ellos no era placentera. El hombre de ojos de una azul intenso, pómulos masculinos y perfecta imagen les regalaba una sonrisa ambiciosa llena de peligro.

-Aunque veo que algunos de ustedes han tenido algunos problemas insignificantes.- comento mirando a Rosier, un hombre de cabellos rubios y cortadas, que estaba sentado a su lado con una cicatriz en la mitad de la cara de un desagradable color café oscuro, a James Potter que estaba a su izquierda con la pierna izquierda sobre un silla y una expresión de venganza en su cara y Severus Snape que por más pociones tampoco había podido curar la maldición que James le había lanzado cuando llego a Hogwarts.

-Pero bueno mis jóvenes seguidores, les tengo un misión. Aquí presente, el señor Potter sufrió un accidente hace unos días donde quedo con la pierna dañada por unos meses, por lo cual no será posible que trabaje para nosotros en un tiempo. Al parecer Leonid Ivanov ha regresado con mucha más fuerza que antes y necesitaremos empezar a actuar pues no puedo dejar que alguien más me robe mi puesto.- pronuncio el hombre de ojos azules con una mirada de advertencia que helaba la sangre de todos, girando una varita rígida de color negro sobre sus largos y blancos dedos.

A continuación se levanto de la silla de mármol, caminando por el poco iluminado pasillo lleno de pinturas antiguas y polvorientas que no se movían, hasta la salida en donde camino fuera de la abandona y vieja mansión en Little Hangleton a paso firme, con su perfectamente peinado cabello negro y una expresión de poder en la cara.

Mientras tanto James se levantando apoyando sus manos en el respaldo de la silla con una mueca de dolor mientras que Snape lo observaba con burla en sus oscuros ojos y una intento de sonrisa socarrona.

-¿Ya no tan hábil, Potter?

Podían ser profesores y adultos, pero las rivalidades nunca se olvidaban. Y menos cuando el hombre frente de él había intentado hacer que su alumnado pensara que era tan débil como para ser asesinado de una manera tan _vergonzosa. _Pero todo a su debido tiempo, pensó con una sonrisa torcida en su rostro.

-Yo me pregunto, si no te estarás desconcentrando de tus verdaderas ocupaciones.

-Vamos, recuerda quien es el mejor de los dos aquí, Snivellus.- se carcajeo James, aunque sintiendo una pulsada de dolor en el pecho al recuerdo de sus mejores amigos. Y sin más siguió los pasos de Lord Voldermort por Little Hangleton hechizando a quien se le pusiera frente a él.

Y después se desapareció de ahí.

…

_¡Demonios! _

Esto de irse a bares en Hogsmeade y emborracharse hasta perder la conciencia se estaba haciendo un mal hábito. HogsHead como siempre tenía pocos clientes, todos vestidos de negro con túnicas, expresiones de desconcierto o miradas hambrientas de maldad. Recordaba como en sus últimos años Black, Lupin y él irían ahí a divertirse todos los fines de semana y regresaban por los pasadizos secretos a rastras al castillo por Honeydukes riéndose a carcajadas.

_¿Qué habrá sido de ellos? _

Cuando ingreso a las filas del Señor Tenebroso y al equipo de Aurores perdió todo contacto con ellos. Lo último que supo fue que Lupin se había mudado al bosque de sus padres en Irlanda por su condición y que Black había sido desterrado de la familia al igual que Alphard, uno de sus tíos favoritos por no unirse a los mortifagos y ahora era perseguido por sus crímenes nunca cometidos.

Como cambiaban las cosas, de ser los populares de Slytherin, jugadores de Quidditch y millonarios a profesores de DCAO, desheredados de la familia y perdidos en las afueras de Gran Bretaña.

Y ahora aquí en la barra con un whiskey de fuego en la mano, reacomodándose los azabaches cabellos y con la imagen de una pelirroja de ojos verdes en la cabeza.

_Maldición, si estoy jodido._

…

_Definitivamente necesitan más práctica._

…

Esa noche en su oficina, se paseaba con su adolorida pierna de un lado a otro mientras pensaba como arreglar todo. Empezando con Ivanov, ¿Cómo descubrió donde él y su grupo de aurores estaban? ¿Por qué precisamente él? ¿Acaso sospechaban?

_La celda seguía estando fría pero el hombre de despeinados cabellos azabaches estaba recostado en la pared, se escuchaban los leves ronquidos del guardia que resguardaba su puerta y la varita le colgaba de la sucia y vieja túnica marrón. Tenía tentación a agarrarla, volver a sentir su magia fluir, pero si se movía demasiado las cadenas mágicas se escucharían y todo su plan fracasaría. Pensó, pensó y pensó. ¿Cómo escapar de ahí? _

_Con un débil movimiento de su mano elevo su camisa de cama, le resulto especialmente difícil pronunciar un _Scourgify _sin varita. Se la coloco silenciosamente y después de pensarlo mil veces, se concentro y con la mano en alto grito;_

-¡BOMBARDA MAXIMA!

_Todo salió despedido por los aires, aprovechando el momento de confusión del guardia, salió corriendo por los pasillos ignorando los gritos. Cuando por fin logro salir de las celdas, corrió por entre los árboles y ramas del gran bosque, sus pies desnudos pisaban las hojas crujiéndolas en pequeños pedazos mientras se le encajaban en la planta de los pies. Era un sacrificio. Él, heredero de una gran fortuna, no sabía quién era en realidad, ¿Acaso era malvado? Un poco ¿Bueno? No lo creía. Pero no tenía el corazón de matar a un hombre inocente ni disfrutar el dolor de su mirada llena intensidad o los gritos de piedad. No, el no era así._

_Y antes de recuperar todas sus fuerzas, escucho lejos pero claro, una voz que decía:_

_-Podrás escapar esta vez, Potter. Esta vez fuiste más astuto que muchos de nosotros, pero recuérdame._

_Y en ese instante con los ojos perniabiertos, los labios resecos, el aire revolviendo sus cabellos y el frio infernal, se desapareció para nunca volver._

_Por ahora._

Sintio un cosquilleo en la cara y con una mano se la tallo en lo que abria los ojos encontrándose con un gato de pelaje blanco con manchas de color negro ronroneando a su lado, sobre los apuntes de ese día. Se limpio con una mano la poca saliva que se le había escapado de la boca y se reacomodo los lentes. Philip II seguía ronroneando aunque ahora sus pequeños y gatunos ojos de color verde lo miraban con irritación evidente, James torcio una sonrisa y se estiro en la silla, para después hacer una mueca de dolor y dejar salir un quejido. Su pierna mala se había entumido y nada que hacia le quitaba la incomodidad, por fin cuando se levanto y cojeo hasta su librero se dio cuenta de la hora que era. ¡10:37!

Esperaba que Dumbledore ya hubiera hablado con sus alumnos e informado sobre los _hechos._

A paso apresurado pero adoloridos camino unos metros y abrió la puerta que daba con su aula desde su recamara. Lo esperaban en silencio. Mientras caminaba su túnica de color verde botella se movía dejando ver como caminaba, al igual que la manera en que encorvaba la espalda. Pero con dignidad sonrió con frialdad y sus ojos se volvieron duros e insensibles, todas las sonrisas burlonas se fueron borrando de los rostros de sus alumnos más insufribles.

Ah, en su retorcida manera disfrutaba esto.

-Bien, varitas afuera. Quiero que guarden todo en sus mochilas y las dejen fuera del aula. Y no, Roberts- dijo mirando con impaciencia a un joven castaño que tenia intenciones de protestar,- nadie se las va a robar.

Cuando estuvieron listos se pusieron en parejas, esperando la orden de Potter. Algunos con entusiasmo, otros no tanto. Pero secretamente todos disfrutaban tener clases con ese hombre, él si sabía que era estar en peligro de muerte a pesar de sus 19 años.

-Bien, hoy veremos un encantamiento particularmente aburrido para mí, pues se que es poco probable que alguien logre hacerlo a la primera, aunque tal vez en un futuro los ayude a deshacerse de los dementores. Encantamiento _patronus._ Adelante, ¿Qué esperan?

Sus ojos fueron escaneando la sala, no necesitaba explicar que era necesario para lograrlo, sus TIMOS habían sido sobre ese tema, solo nunca lo habían practicado. Johnson logro que una neblina se formara de la punta de su varita, aunque no lo suficientemente fuerte como para ver la forma. Mckinnon también logro que algo saliera de su varita, nadie había realmente progresando. El tiempo paso y para cuando decidió sacarlos del salón, alguien le hablo a sus espaldas.

-Profesor, ¿Por qué no nos da un ejemplo de un _patronus _completo?- comento una voz tan conocida que le hizo cerrar los ojos, cuando se giro se encontró con unos ojos de color verde esmeralda llenos irradiantes de energía e inteligencia mirándolo con una sonrisa sincera.

Si, ¿Por qué no hacia un patronus, eh? Hacía años que no lograba que le salieran, eran tiempos oscuros todos sus recuerdos felices eran nublados por preocupaciones y los hombres con una marca de una serpiente gris en el antebrazo eran incapaces de producir uno.

Levanto la varita a la altura de su pecho, y cerró los ojos consiente de que todos lo miraban y en voz alta y segura dijo, "¡_EXPECTO PATRONUS!"_

_Sangre, sangre, sangre._

_Cuerpos caídos, víctimas de tortura, miradas desgarradoras, y gritos sin sentido retumbaban en sus oídos y ojos. Los ojos de sus padres llenos de preocupación, sangre corriendo por los suelos. El cuerpo de una chica de abundantes cabellos rubios en el suelo en un charco de sangre. Unos ojos verdes._

_Unos ojos verdes que lo miraban desde lejos con una sonrisa, la mirada de aprobación, su mirada llena de esperanza. _

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos vio algo espectacular, su antiguo patronus, un ciervo apareció frente a sus ojos del tamaño de él, con sus astas rozándole la frente. Camino entre los estudiantes y se volvió hasta la joven pelirroja trotando. Y cuando llego a ella se disolvió.

La joven lo miraba con admiración y otra cosa que no identifico en su mirada.

Y sin que él lo supiera, un hombre viejo lo miraba con sus gafas de media luna a través de la puerta con sorpresa, pero al mismo tiempo temor. Temía lo peor para el profesor.

…

**Hello! Vengo de rodillas pidiendo disculpas por mi retraso, no tengo excusas más que la de mi tío difunto algunas semanas atrás, la escuela y mi vida. Han sido unos largos meses de ausencia lo sé, siempre regreso prometiendo actualizaciones mas rápidas, pero se me complica por las faltas de inspiración, espero que el capitulo sea de a su gusto! Y tratare, de actualizar, mas no prometo nada.**

**Regards,**

**Diane Potter.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Review?**


End file.
